Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge
Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge is the thirty-ninth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixth episode of Season 3. It features American business magnate, Donald Trump, rapping against Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol protagonist and miser, Ebenezer Scrooge, with another American business magnate J. P. Morgan, hip hop artist Kanye West, and another A Christmas Carol character The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come all rapping for Trump's side during the battle. It was released on December 19th, 2013. Cast Nice Peter as Donald Trump and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Zach Sherwin as Ebenezer Scrooge EpicLLOYD as J. P. Morgan DeStorm Power as Kanye West Kai and Naya Berman as Ignorance and Want (cameos) Plot Donald Trump, who lived his life like Scrooge is currently living his, comes to warn Scrooge of what is to come. After he leaves, J. P. Morgan appears to Scrooge as the "Ghost of Rich Dudes Past" to remind him of how classy rich folks were in the past. He also advises Scrooge to turn his life around. Then Kanye West appears to represent the modern rich man, who, although a jerk, takes notice of the people before him. Finally, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come arrives as a final warning, telling him that he will die with remorse if he doesn't amend himself. Scrooge repents and promises to change as the Announcer cuts him off. Lyrics 'Donald Trump:' Wake up, Scrooge, I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump! On this lonely, homely little miserable grump! I'm like the star on a Christmas tree, you're like the stump. I'm not known for my heart but you're still getting trumped! You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini, cause you disgust me. Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me, don't even touch me! I don't shake hands, I don't make fans, I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands! Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am, I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps'll haunt you, make you think you're going insane! You're about to get whooped by three emcee's of the ethereal plane! So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain! Cause I'm out, I got my own f***ing problems, call me 2 Chainz! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition. I ain't scared of this random phantom, haunt all you want, I don't care! I do not believe in ghosts and I don't believe that hair! 'J. P. Morgan:' Don't panic Scrooge, but you're about to crash! I'm J. P. Morgan, the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past! Who's properly rocking the Monopoly mustache! Yo, I own the railroad, I run these tracks! You got dumped on a bench, now you're pissed at the world. You should have made like Sebastian, and kissed the girl! Because your greed is the curse that's gonna tear you apart. What good is your purse if you're poor in your heart? 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Bah humbug, your raps don't unnerve me, they're atrocious! What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis! Business and success, that's the life I've selected. So enough with your pictures from the past. I'm not affected! 'Kanye West:' Well you're about to be right now. I'm the ghost of what's right now! Just take a lesson from Yeezy! You missing the point Ebeneezy. There's more to life than your work, take it easy! Even I can make time for Azizy. Best put some friends on your wish list! Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas. If you did than you would at this moment! Be sharing your money with some of the homeless! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' No! This isn't happening, oh, this is maddening agony. Wait, actually. Harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture. I still am expecting a final specter! 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' Boo! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' scream 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' You're gonna die! No one to love you and no one to cry! Alone by yourself on the bed of your death. With the stench of regret on your last dying breath! Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man! With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands! The penance you pay for the way you behave. Is written as plain as the name on this grave! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Are these the shadows of things that will be, or things that may be only? If I depart from my course can they change? Say it is thus with what you show me! I promise to mend my ways. A friend to all men is what I will become! It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different, God bless us every- 'Announcer:' WHO WON?! Poll Trivia General *This is the first time two purely fictional characters (Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) from the same work have rapped towards one another. *If you listen to this carefully, there is a pun at the end when the announcer says "Who won?". This finishes Scrooge's line "God bless us everyone" by putting a pun on the word "Won" to finish the word "EveryONE". *The real Donald Trump tweeted "What's with this rap stuff with me and Ebenezer Scrooge?" with a link to the battle, meaning that he noticed it. https://twitter.com/realDonaldTrump/status/414073211689529344 *This is the second battle where the suggestion comes from somewhere other than YouTube (this Wiki's chat, commented by Scrawland Scribblescratch and Wachowman). **This also marked the first time a suggestion was taken directly from a user of the Wiki. *It is the fifth time overall that two people well known for being associated with one another are competing, after Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney, Adam vs Eve, and Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. **This is the only time one of the associated characters is not part of the title. *This is the fourth battle where 2 fictional characters go against each other at some point, after Gandalf vs Dumbledore, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. **This is the first one where one of the fictional characters is not a title character. *This is the first battle to be an adaptation of a famous tale (Charles Dicken's A Christmas Carol). *JP Morgan, who represents the Ghost of Christmas Past, actually became rich after Scrooge's first appearance in A Christmas Carol. *If you pay close attention, you'll see that starting with JP Morgan, the ending pose of the rapper is the starting pose of the next(JP Morgan ends with arms wide, Kanye West starts with arms wide and ends with arms down, and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come starts with arms down). *This episode was released on the 170th Anniversary of the release of the original novel (December 19, 1843) Continuity *This is the second battle to censor the "f-word", the first being Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. **In Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, the "f-word" was censored because Rhett & Link don't swear in their videos. In this one, however, it was censored as a reference to Trump's show, The Apprentice's censorship. **This is unless you count the first version of John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, which was censored, and released on September 22, 2010. *Outside of Scrooge's window is a mirrored version of Santa's background. *This is the second battle to use more than one beat, after Rasputin vs Stalin. **Both of them being royales is probably why. *This is the second Christmas battle done by ERB, and the sixth holiday-themed battle overall. Production *This the second battle to feature children, the first being Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley with Bentley Green. *This is the second battle where one actor played more than 1 rapper, the first being Rasputin vs Stalin. *This is the second rap battle to feature more than one instrumental (3). *The battle was originally supposed to come out on the 16th, but problems put the battle behind schedule. References *If you look behind the background of Scrooge there is a clock which changes everytime a rapper or "ghost" for that matter comes in just like the book that the clocks strikes at 1:00, 2:00, and 3:00. *The battle was released on the anniversary of the book "A Christmas Carol", the book the battle is based on. Errors *This is the fourth battle to feature a misspelled title card, as Ebenezer Scrooge was spelled "Ebeneezer Scrooge", the others being Darth Vader vs Hitler (Adolph Hitler), Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin (Billy Mayes), and Columbus vs Captain Kirk (Christopher Colombus) **Dante told TheSteelerNation2 on Twitter that the misspelled title card and battle name was intentional and was done to keep viewers on their toes and looking for subtle mistakes. **The name of the battle was changed as of December 25th, 2013 to be accurate, but the title card and lyrics are still misspelled. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translate Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:DeStorm Power Category:Kai and Naya Berman